Sólo un Minuto
by YuukiSnow
Summary: Coincidencias de la vida. ¿Por qué usó el Jagan conmigo?... ¿Y si ahora todo es un sueño? BanxNatsumi :3
1. En mis ojos

"Sólo un minuto"

La batalla estaba casi decidida como una victoria para los Get Backers, si bien habían muchos gangsters, Ginji y Ban se las ingeniaron como siempre para resolver la situación de la mejor manera. Sin embargo, un detalle se

les había escabullido: No estaban solos. Natsumi se les había colado en la misión, todo por entregarle unas bebidas, simple gesto de amabilidad que le llevaría a la situación en la que está metida.

Uno de los mafiosos apunta a Natsumi y dispara, pero la chica es cargada por Ginji por decimocuarta vez en la pelea.

"Gracias Ginji..." Dió un suspiro Natsumi, para luego agregar: "Disculpa por ser una molestia"

"¿Eh? No digas eso Natsumi, sólo fue un accidente y Ban ya se ha encargado de casi todo el trabajo, sólo faltan unos pequeños detalles." Intentó calmarle el rubio mostrandole una sonrisa.

A lo que Ginji bailaba al son de las balas mientras cargaba a Natsumi, Ban seguía peleando con decenas y decenas de tipos malos. Era una danza interminable, estruendos, pasos improvisados, golpes bien dados, dientes volando, sangre por aquí, sangre por allá... Lo típico para ellos, pero no para la joven estudiante que trabajaba a medio tiempo en un restobar.

Necesitaban tiempo, quizás usar el jagan sería una buena idea y huír, dejar a Natsumi a salvo para así pelear sin temer por alguien inocente. El cabeza de erizo se dio vuelta a mirar al que parecía el jefe, y no tardó en usar su jagan, una ilusión de ellos muriendo sería suficiente para salir de ahí, entonces fue que el trío de polisones salió corriendo a la señal de Midou. Corrían por el pasillo principal, faltaba poco para la salida, pero aparecían más matones. Se sintió el sonido de las balas; Ban pudo esquivarlas, pero Ginji no tuvo la misma suerte. Su pierna derecha estaba herida, y cayó junto con Natsumi. Los de negro sonrieron, apuntaron a Ban y esté miro a Natsumi y a su amigo tirados en el piso, por largo rato, vió los ojos de Natsumi y sintió que se sonrojaba. Sus ojos eran realmente hermosos, y aunque su cara tenía una mueca de susto, su infantil gesto e inocente mirada tenía un gran atractivo. Ella se percató de los ojos de Ban, y sentía que este no era el momento de sonrojarse, aunque ella misma sentía su cara caliente y por lo mismo, igual de roja que la de él. En efecto, ambos sentían que la gente a su alrededor hablaba, pero no entendían nada. Para ellos el tiempo se había detenido en mirar sus ojos, aunque por alguna extraña razón todo se volvía negro...

-"Sólo un minuto... ¿Tuviste un sueño agradable?"

Fue lo que escuchó Natsumi al despertar del trance. Estaban en el Honky Tonk, veía que Ginji tenía su pierna derecha vendada y Ban algunos moretones en la cara cubiertos con parches.

Quedó confundida. ¿Por qué usó Ban el Jagan en ella?

-"Ah... ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?"

-"¡Ban se encargó de todo, Natsumi! Aunque tu te desmayaste entre medio de la diversión"

Natsumi fija su mirada hacia Ban, preguntandole "¿De verdad?"

-"Claro que sí, ya hasta recuperamos el objeto y cobramos, fue pan comido, aunque la estúpida anguila se tropezó con una bala" Dijo el chico de anteojos púrpuras con evidente molestia.

Su compañero no pudo evitar tener una risa nerviosa, a lo que Ban se le acerca para hacerle una llave, como siempre peleaban de mentiras, se golpeaban, era como ver a dos hermanos discutiendo por algo realmente tonto, hasta que Ginji volvió su mirada a Natsumi.

-"Eh... ¿Y te sientes bien Natsumi? Al principio creí que te habían disparado y nos asustamos...

-"Estoy bien sólo que..." En ese instante, por el rabillo del ojo vió a Ban, e intentando responder la pregunta de Ginji intentando olvidarse de lo caliente que se sentía su cara, le respondió: "Creo que me fatigué, tenía mucho miedo..." Y entonces forzó una sonrisa, sin dejar de observar al chico del ojo mágico.

No podía dejar de mirarle, y al darse cuenta de esto se sintió algo boba, se sonrrojó aun más y agitaba su cabeza. En su mente se preguntaba, por qué desperdiciar la técnica maestra para usarla en ella... Ciertamente en el trabajo de esos dos, habían cosas que ella no conocía y prefería seguir en el limbo de no saber nada de ellas. Quizás fuese este el motivo... Protegerla.

Ambos la protegieron durante la batalla, y es porque ella no tenía nada que ver ahí, sólo fue a entregarles unas bebidas, últimamente sentía que ella no podía hacer mucho por ellos, una pequeña atención no sería mal recibida... Pero terminó en eso, terminó por estorbarles, con Ginji herido y Ban usando su Jagan... Por ella. Quizás leer tanto manga y novelas ligeras le estaba afectando, porque se empezaba a imaginar que Ban sentía algo por ella, lo cual no podría ser posible, a él le gustan las chicas decididas, tetonas y... Mayores. Pero aún asi, se sentía embelesada al proyectarse como a una princesa a quien su caballero, Ban, protegería de cualquier mal. Sus ojos se posaban en él, en sus facciones... Ban era algo mayor que ella, pero aún así era joven, tenía unos rasgos que la mayoría podría apreciar. Sí, era guapo y seguramente tendría a muchas chicas babeando por él. Lo siguió contemplando, a la distancia mientras lavaba unos platos y sentía como Ginji hablaba y hablaba, pero no entendía qué le decía, estaba muy concentrada admirando a Ban, y él se dió cuenta, miraba para otro lado, evitaba contacto visual con ella, respondía a las bromas tontas de Ginji y reía, pero al ver a Natsumi, tan sólo con darse cuenta de que ella aún le seguía mirando, nuevamente se paralizaba por un instante. ¿Cuándo dejaría de mirarle?

Entro al bar Hevn, traía buenas noticias para el dúo de recuperadores. Un nuevo trabajo significaba una jugosa recompensa. Era hora de partir de nuevo, Ginji se despidió con algo de trabajo debido a su pierna, y Ban salió rapidamente fumando un cigarrillo. A Natsumi le tocaba entonces seguir trabajando, pero Paul le dejó salir temprano dadas las circunstancias. Y así fue como terminó en su casa, pensando aún en los ojos azules de Ban, en su voz ronca y en su frase "¿Tuviste un sueño agradable?".


	2. No es una broma

Natsumi terminaba de alistarse para la escuela. Se miraba al espejo, sonrío e imaginó que Ban le sonreía. Últimamente esa escena ficticia se le repetía en su cabeza.

"La próxima vez que le vea, le sonreiré!"

Y así partió como todas las mañanas, a la escuela. Sin embargo durante el día, todo le parecía como un sueño. No entendía bien lo que decían los demás, y ella creía que era por estar pensando en Ban.

"¿De verdad me enamoré de él?"

Se resignaba pronto a su fantasía de estar con él. Himiko le conocía de antes y parecía tener algún lazo especial con él. E incluso dudaba al ver a Ban manoseando a Hevn. De todas formas, no importaba, y decidió ser amable con él, total, así había sido con él desde que le conoció.

Había pasado más o menos una semana hasta volver a ver a los Get Backers de vuelta al Honky Tonk. Estaba felíz y les recibió con una pizza, un refresco de naranja y su linda sonrisa, todo en el modico pack cortesía de la casa.

Y así el dúo disfrutó comiendo, al parecer el trabajo de esta vez fue realmente duro, comían como si fuese su última cena, y Natsumi seguía sonriendo mientras les observaba, sobre todo a Ban. Y surgió el ciclo infinito, mirada con mirada, rubor con rubor, el fingir y desviar su foco de atención, el reencuentro de sus miradas, como si fuese aquella acción un beso cómplice en un mundo apartado de la cotidianidad, una fantasía efímera en un pequeño lapso.

Cayó la noche y era hora de irse. Natsumi se llevaba sus cosas, Ginji estaba dormido en la barra y Paul estaba haciendo los ajustes para cerrar. Natsumi volvió a mirar a Ban, estaba sentado fumando otro cigarrillo, y este al percatarse de su mirada, se le quedó viendo. La experiencia del viejo Paul le dijo que se fuera en silencio, pues estaba empezando a "tocar el violín" y eso realmente estaba de más. Ban se paró y se dirigió hacia Natsumi y le susurró.

-"¿Podemos ir afuera? Necesito hablar contigo." Y siguió caminando, abrió la puerta que llevaba hacia la calle y salió.

Ban por su parte, se daba cuenta de las miradas que recibía de Natsumi. Nunca le había pasado que se sentía tan acorralado, ¡Y sólo por la mirada de una adolescente! Por alguna extraña razón se sentía atraído por ella y su amabilidad... ¿Cómo es que nunca se había fijado en ella? Quizás por estarle viendo el escote a Hevn... Pero para quedar como un caballero, digamos que siempre estaba más pendiente de las peleas que de sus propios sentimientos y más aún, en ignorancia con los sentimientos de quienes le rodean.

El corazón de la pequeña Natsumi saltó de emoción. ¡Hablar con ella! ¿Qué será? Las ansias, las ansias. Al seguir a Ban se dió cuenta de que hacía algo de frío.

"Hace frío, si quieres puedo prestarte mi bufanda, Ban" Le sonrío como siempre, dulcemente.

Ban le da una sonrisa de vuelta a Natsumi, no puede evitar acariciarle la cara, como estando tentado, a romper el ciclo de miradas, sentir al tacto su cálida piel, la de su rostro tan suave. Ban como Natsumi no pudo dejar de pensar en ella y en sus ojos, le quería tener cerca, en sus brazos, y quizás tomar algo de esa inocencia tan embriagante, y sin pensarlo mucho le abrazó, acercó su rostro a la cabeza de ella, suspirando profundamente, como intentando dejar libres palabras que tenía encadenadas desde hace mucho, acerca su boca a la oreja izquierda de la chica, le aprieta un poco más entre sus brazos y le susurra:

"Sabes Natsumi... Me he dado cuenta de que... Me gustas."

"Debe ser una broma", pensó la chica, pero siguió escuchando al ilusionista.

"No pienso dejarte ir hasta que me des una respuesta apropiada... Más bien, no aceptaré un no por respuesta y te seguiré molestando hasta que..." No pudo seguir porque la jovencita se puso a reír. El no lo entendió y le dedicó una mirada como preguntandole "¿Qué es tan gracioso?"

-"Ban, no me asustes tanto!" Dijo a lo que se soltaba un poco del abrazo del muchacho, mirandole a los ojos, aun sonriendole tiernamente. "No es posible que yo te guste, porque tu y la señorita Himiko..."

Sintió como si algo cálido se resbalara por sus mejillas, algo calentito y húmedo que bajaba desde sus ojos hasta los contornos de sus mejillas... Algo tan lindo no podía ser verdad, lo sabía, y aquellas lágrimas que ahora caían al suelo, eran prueba de que su corazón yacía herido desde el principio de aquél piropo de miradas.

Ban por otro lado se congeló por unos instantes. Se le acababa de confesar a una chica, la cual se ríe de él y luego comienza a llorar como si él le hubiese jugado una mala broma. Ya era hora de reaccionar y tomandole de los hombros, llamó su atención, diriendo sus ojos llorosos hacía él, Natsumi lo volvió a mirar, teniendo toda su atención centrada en él.

"¿Crees que estoy jugando contigo? ¡Estoy siendo muy sincero!" Comenzó a acercar su rostro al de ellan suavemente, sintiendo el calor de sus pequeños y contenidos sollozos, mirando aún como sus lágrimas no paraban de brotar, y con valor le abrazó, fuertemente, como si ella se fuese a escapar en cualquier momento y el no queriendolo así, continuó hablandole: "No es como si recordarte a cada rato fuese una broma, no sé por qué, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ti Natsumi, tan sólo deja de mirarme así, no puedo soportar cuando me miras de esa manera, me dan hasta ganas de..." La sangre de Ban fluía directamente a su cara pero cuando sintió que ese molesto calor ya no estaba ahí se incorporó para ver a la cara a Natsumi.

La chica medio paralizada y mira a Ban a los ojos nuevamente. Natsumi realmente no creía lo que oía. Ban se veía muy nervioso, ¿cómo era que esta niña de la noche a la mañana le comenzaba a erizar los pelos?, ¿Y cómo era que su simple risa y su mirada le atormentara más que quedar en banca rota?

Se armó de valor, volvio a abrazarla y le besó en una mejilla, susurrándole

-"No es una broma, no es un sueño... No te estoy engañando".


End file.
